


Anniversary

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy get kidnapped on their two-years-anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hota).



Opening his eyes didn't seem very appealing to Billy. He had an undetermined feeling that he wouldn't like the environment he was in. But the warm hands on his shoulders and a very familiar voice finally caused him to give in.

“Billy? Oh god I'm so glad”, Teddy sad when he saw his boyfriend opening his eyes. “Ugh... Teddy?”, Billy groaned. “What happened?” He tried to sit up, but an arching pain shot through his head and he let himself slump against Teddy's chest. “Ouch”, was his very intelligent comment. He could feel Teddy caressing his forehead and let out a relieved sigh. It really made him feel better.

“I'm not entirely sure”, said Teddy. “We were in this restaurant and then this house across the street exploded and we wanted to get up and help, but something – or someone – hit me on the back of m head. Well, and when I woke up, I was here. With you...” Billy's head finally stopped throbbing fiercely and he was able to think more or less straight again. “At least they didn't separate us”, he said. “But...oh” Memories started flooding back into his mind. They had been out on a date to celebrate their two-year-anniversary. Great. Just great. The only positive think about their situation was, that the other Young Aveng- Ah, no. They probably wouldn't expect them to call or anything, and it wasn't very likely that someone knew about the incident or that they were involved, so their teammates were probably not going to search for them.

 

“I want to go home”, Teddy whined and Billy couldn't suppress a light chuckle. “Me too, believe me”, he sighed. Teddy wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired boy and put his chin Billy's head. “It's our anniversary and we were kidnapped and don't even know by who”, he mumbled against Billy's hair. “I had plans for today, you know?”

“What plans?”, Billy wanted to know. “Not telling, not telling!” “That's not fair...” “I'll tell you, when we get out of here, okay?”, Teddy offered and Billy nodded hesitantly. “Deal”, he agreed.

“So” Teddy slowly rose from the floor and pulled Billy up with him. “Let's find out, why we're trapped in here and who our host is.”

 

As it turned out, they were locked in a cell with massive stone walls and an iron door that even Teddy couldn't force to open.

“I wish Tommy was here”, moaned Billy, as he sat on the floor again, back resting against the wall. “At least he could vibrate us through the walls or the door...” “Can't you cast a spell or something? Teleport us?”, Teddy asked and sat down next to Billy.

Billy hesitated. “I can try”, he finally nodded. “But my head still hurts a bit and I'm not sure if I'm able to focus properly, so...” He didn't want to give Teddy any hope that would only be crushed after a few moments. “It's okay”, said the blonde hastily. “You don't have to, if you don't...” But Billy didn't listen anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts on Teddy and him and his home. “IwantustogohomeIwantustogohomeIwantustogohome...”

Red and purple lights flashed in front of his closed eyes and a sharp pain ragged through his head. He cried out in agony. It felt like his head was going to explode. There was a loud, piercing sound and then everything went silent and Billy didn't feel anything anymore.

 

When he reopened his eyes again, Teddy was hovering over him with a panicking expression on his faces.

“Oh god! Are you ok?”

Everything seemed muted and Billy's head was throbbing again. “Hurts”, he mumbled. “I'm sorry”, said Teddy. “I didn't want to... Oh god, Billy” “S'okay”, breathed Billy, leaning his head into the comforting warmth of Teddy's hand.

Well, spell casting definitely wasn't an option.

 

Half an hour later the pain in Billy's head had become a dull sensation in the back of his head, that would only show up if the moved too much. And he was able to hear properly again.

“What do we do now?”, he asked, his head resting lazily against Teddy's shoulder. “Dunno”, the taller one answered. “Wait, I suppose” “Sounds boring”, Billy mumbled. “We tried to get out”, Teddy shrugged. “It didn't work. So we have to wait until someone shows up. Either a bad guy or someone who wants to help us. Right now I don't even care anymore...”

“I hope it's just a stupid prank”, Billy said. “I really don't want to be tortured or killed. Not today.” “Me neither”, said Teddy. Then, he suddenly seemed to realize something. “Get up”, he told Billy. “What?”, blinked the black-haired. He found Teddy's attitude to be very confusing.  “Get up”, Teddy repeated and Billy finally gave in and rose from the ground. He had no idea what his boyfriend was up to, but since he had nothing better to do, he could as good as well listen to him.

“Close your eyes”, Teddy instructed and Billy did as he was told. He really had no idea what this was leading to. This was probably the worst day he had ever experienced, which definitely meant something, since there had been many bad days in his time as a Young Avenger. But getting kidnapped on their anniversary, with a hit on the head, that might turn out as a concussion, and no way out of a locked cell – this definitely was a new record.

So he had absolutely no idea what Teddy wanted to do to lift his mood.

He heard his boyfriend shuffling around and finally taking in a deep breath. Billy frowned. What the fuck was going on?

 

“Okay”, Teddy whispered. “You can open your eyes now.”

Billy's eyes flew open in an instant and he needed a second to adapt to the scenery in front of him.

Teddy was on his knee, looking up to him, an opened little box in his hands. What... Oh.

Oh!

Billy suppressed a squeak and his eyes grew wide. Oh god oh god oh god.

“B-before you say anything, I want you to listen to me for a minute”, Teddy said hastily, nervously ruffling his hair with his left hand. “I wanted to do this properly. Tonight. But now we're here and... actually I couldn't think about a better time. Of course I could wait, but right now I don't even know when we'll get out of here. Hell, I don't even know if we'll make it out alive.” He took another deep breath. Meanwhile, Billy had started shaking. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

“So... I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I could ever describe through words. I have told you countless times, but it still doesn't feel like it's enough. We have been together for exactly two years today and I have been toying with this idea for a while already. So I want to ask you, right here, right now: Will you marry me?”

 

Oh god.

Billy felt like fainting. This wasn't real, was it? Teddy wasn't actually proposing to him right now.

But then he realised that it _was_ real and that Teddy was _really_ kneeling in front of him, waiting for an answer.

And Billy couldn't think of any better response than throwing himself at Teddy, tackling him to the ground – even though that made his head hurt like hell, but he didn't care at all.

He breathed “Yes yes yes yes” against Teddy's cheek happily.

 

This was the most perfect kidnapping ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, in the end, their teammates got them out ;)


End file.
